


Faster Than Lightning

by CradleD



Category: Dragon Ball, Made In Abyss
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming, Boy Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Content approved by SCAR, Crossover, Ejaculate, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis Size, Penises, Rimming, Sex, Shotacon, Topping, Underage Sex, Virginity, Young Love, anal licking, botTom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: Goku is sent on a dangerous training mission to the Abyss to sharpen is reflexes.  There he meets Reg and Riko, and he joins them on their adventure into the Abyss' dark depths, where he finds more than training awaiting him...
Relationships: Son Goku/Reg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 Beta read by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpool/pseuds/Scarpool

Goku opened his eyes to Mr. Popo’s piercing stare. Dim light shone into the bedroom from the window behind the bed. Goku sat up and looked around, dazed. 

“Ughhh… What happened?” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I had a dream that I was struck by lightning.”

“Indeed, you were struck by lightning, Goku,” said Mr. Popo. “You’ve been asleep for three days.”

Goku’s eyes popped open. “Wow! Three days?”

“Yes,” Mr. Popo said. “You recovered remarkably fast!”

Goku sat up straight. He checked his limbs and, seeing that he made a full recovery, suddenly felt stronger than ever. “Alright!” He hopped out of bed and stretched, eager for Mr. Popo’s next challenge. “I’m ready to try again!” Mr. Popo smiled at the boy’s zeal and said, “Yes, but I’m afraid you’ll never master the task the way I had you do it before. We will have to try something else. Come with me.” The rotund, black-skinned man walked out of the room, leaving Goku to stare dumbly in his wake.

Goku followed Mr. Popo into the next room. The room was circular. Blank screens adorned the walls. A large machine sat in the center. Many appendages that looked like large fingers stuck out from the machine. The holes at the ends of the appendages revealed lights of different colors. The muscular boy stared at the contraption, confused. What could that be for? he thought. As if answering Goku’s question, Mr. Popo bent over the keyboard attached to the machine and typed a long code. The appendages sprang to life, moving in different directions as the lights on their ends turned on and blinked. 

The screens on the walls came to life and revealed a lightly forested area with wide open spaces. Cliffs and caves populated random parts of the valley. Strange creatures floated in the air around them. Goku got the sense that he had descended into a large pit. “Wow,” he breathed. “What is this place?”

“This is the Abyss, Goku,” said Mr. Popo. “It is here that I will send you so that you may learn to be quicker than lightning.”

Goku beamed. “Alright! I’ll have to fight someone really strong, won’t I?” He punched the air, excited. “Yeah! It’s someone really strong that lives in the Abyss! I can tell already! This is going to be fun!”

Mr. Popo smirked. “Yes, Goku. You could say it is someone… or something.”

Goku paused and scratched his head, confused at what Mr. Popo might mean by that. “Well, off you go, then” Popo said. He typed another code into the keyboard and hole opened beneath Goku’s feet, sucking him into the depths below. “Waaaaaahh!!” he shrieked in surprise as he plunged into the chasm. The hole sealed shut as the last strand of Goku’s hair sunk into the Abyss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wall of sound covered the surrounding area as Reg and Riko sat in the grass and ate the demonfish stew Riko prepared. Demonfish jumped in and out of the water, making periodic splashes. The wind blew at a steady current, pushing the grass northwest. Reg, surprised at how good Riko’s soup was, slurped up what remained in his bowl and looked over at Riko, who was still eating. Her pigtails blew in the wind as she ate.

Reg sat and looked down at his bowl, pensive. He wondered what would happen if the other cave raiders caught up to them. They would both likely be strung up naked for hours and kept from going on any raids for a long time. That would devastate Riko. She couldn’t live without cave raiding. Finding her mother meant everything to her. Reg wondered if he would feel the same way if he knew who created him. Would he risk everything to find his creator? His heart pounded at the thought.

A clinking noise made Reg look up. Riko held a strange orb in her hand with a pointy metal object ensconced within. “What are you playing with, Riko,” Reg asked.

“It’s the Star Compass,” Riko said. “It always points straight down no matter how you turn it, always pointing towards the Abyss. I found it on one of my first raids. Isn’t it cool!”

“Ohh,” Reg said, fascinated. “But you could get in big trouble if anyone found out you didn’t turn it in!”

“Well… yeah… I know,” Riko smiled and rubbed the back of her head. “But I just had to keep it! I’m sure it’ll help me find my mom!” She turned the compass a few more times in her hand. On one of the turns, the compass slipped out of her grasp and floated into the air. “Oh no!” she squealed.

Thinking quickly, Reg aimed and propelled his metal forearm out to catch the compass. However, his hand missed the compass by a millimeter, grasping air. The compass fell down the waterfall and into the depths below. Reg reeled his arm back in, the cable snapping into the locking mechanism that held his robot arm to his synthetic body. As he reconnected his arm, he looked at Riko, who was crestfallen.

“I’m sorry, Riko,” he said. “I wasn’t fast enough…”

“No, it’s ok, Reg. There’s an old saying they told us at the Orphanage: ‘Everything taken from the Abyss will eventually return there, be it an object or a life.’ I guess I was bound to lose it sooner or later.” Shaking her head to wipe the sad expression from her face, Riko smiled and said, “We should clean up and get going now!”

When Riko mentioned the Orphanage, a light flicked on in Reg’s head. “Oh! We’ve been moving around so much, I forgot about this!” he said. Reaching into the back pocket of his baggy pants, he pulled out the rectangular box that carried Leader’s message and handed it to Riko.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Goku felt like he would fall forever. Still clad in his torn red gi from his fight with Piccolo, the wind struck his exposed skin, chilling his bones. As his mind faded to the edge of consciousness, his thick body hit a large mass of water, making a big splash as he descended the depths of the water. He looked around, his cheeks swollen from holding his breath, and witnessed the strangest fish he had ever seen in his young life. They were pink and blue, bearing teeth as long as carpenter nails. Convinced they would eat him, Goku positioned his hands.

“KAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAA… MEEEE……… HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”

The force of the Kamehameha wave hit the bottom and drove Goku’s body upward. He burst out of the water and flipped onto the nearest piece of land, which was grassy. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and said, “Wow, that was close!”

Turning his body, he looked around, absorbing his surroundings. The valley yawned into a vast space that stretched for many kilometers. Looking over the other side of the river he had just escaped, Goku could see a cliff that opened into the larger depths below. A chill drifted over the boy and he shivered as the wind licked his skin. “Whoah, it got colder all of a sudden…” He walked downstream hoping to find something warm to cover himself.

As he walked, a herd of wolflike creatures approached him. Twice his size, three of them stalked in his wake as he passed their hiding spots. Goku’s powerful sense of smell detected them before they saw him, however. Waiting for them to think they had him cornered, he kept walking, wondering when the fourth wolf would appear. He saw one pop out of its hiding place 20 meters in front of him blocking his path. The movements occurred in seconds. Goku turned and launched powerful kicks that immobilized all three of the wolves behind him, then snatched the one that was in front of him by the neck as it leapt for his throat. He snapped the beast’s neck with a turn of his wrist, then chopped the others to death in similar fashion. 

Goku sniffed the air and, sensing no other danger, observed the beasts he had just killed. He scratched his head, marveling at their appearance. He had never seen wolves like these before. Half of their fur was bright red, the rest a dull shade of lime green, as if someone had spray painted them. Their mouths were curved upward, barely covering two thick fangs that jutted out from under their noses. Eyes that glowed a blank crimson shined from the creatures’ eye sockets. 

After a moment of awe, Goku looked at the creatures and smiled, licking his lips. He realized he was starving. “Yes! Finally, some food!” He hopped to the nearest trees he could find and gathered firewood. Collecting some stones as well, he built a hasty fire pit and roasted his kills. Thirty minutes later, the wolves were cooked and ready to eat. Goku devoured the meat, carefully stripping each bone of every morsel. 

When he was done eating, he tossed the bones to the side and looked at his surroundings. Another wind blew and chilled him to the bone. Thinking only about the food, stripping the carcasses of their fur before cooking them so he could keep warm never occurred to him. Then, just as he was about to sprint around to stay warm, the sun peaked in from the dense clouds above, bathing the area in light. Somehow, through phenomena that was beyond Goku’s comprehension, the light instantly heated the area. Warmth flooded the boy’s body, exciting him.

“Sweet! The cold’s gone!”

Skipping with joy at his sudden fortune, he rubbed his full belly and continued his trek down the side of the stream. After walking for a few kilometers, he looked around, wondering where he would find the enemy that was supposed to train him to be faster than lightning. Venturing into a heavily forested area, he jumped into tree branches and hopped through bushes. The fighter that he expected was nowhere to be found. He paused and folded his arms, looking down in frustration. Where could this fighter be? The heat from the sun beat down on his thick young body, making him sweat. Grabbing his tattered gi and using it to fan his body, he looked around for another body of water. 

He walked another five kilometers before finding a clear pond. Elated, he stripped and jumped into the water, his hot flesh cooling instantly. He dove deep into the water; the dirt and blood from the wolves he killed fell off his skin and left a dark, murky trail behind him. Resurfacing, he spat out a large stream of water and peddled back to the bank. Relaxed, he lay on the bank and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reg and Riko sat against the wall of rock behind them, determined to rest after shaking off their pursuers. The note that Leader left shook them to their core. They made sure to pick up the pace and descend to the second layer as fast as they could. As they rested, Reg looked around. A gleam flashed across the lens on his helmet. He snapped his head up to see the source of the gleam. He saw movement in the distance. Bushes moved on a far cliff. Someone was following them.

“Riko, look!” Reg pointed to the spot and Riko followed the direction of his metal appendage. “Someone’s there!” Riko’s eyes widened. Reg stood up and grabbed Riko’s hand. The two ran across the grassy plain as fast as they could, the weight of their gear bearing down on them. Reg shot his arm out and grabbed a nearby cliff, then lowered the two of them down to the bottom. After retracting his arm, he looked back and saw their pursuer was getting closer. A bead of sweat dripped down his face. He took Riko and ran faster, jumping down another cliff before the man who followed them jumped ahead, blocking their path. Shadows hid his form, but Riko still recognized him.

“Hablog!” Riko said. He stepped out of the shadows, a jolly smile populating his bearded face. “Well, what do you think?” he said. “I’m pretty good at this, too, eh?” Not waiting for a response, he stepped forward and picked up Reg. He turned the robotic boy over in different directions, visually inspecting Reg’s body. Reg’s embarrassment increased with every look that Hablog gave him. When he pulled open Reg’s pants and inspected his crotch, Reg’s face turned bright red. He thrashed in Hablog’s grasp, yelling to be let go immediately.

“All right, all right,” Hablog said, lowering Reg down. “Well, don’t worry. I’m not here to haul you back. I just had to get a look at this ‘treasure of the Abyss.’ Nat and Shigi told me everything.” Riko’s eyes gleamed. “They requested I escort you to the second layer,” he said. Hablog then explained the situation on the surface and how many people constituted the search party. He said that if he was with them, they would be safe. Reg looked away, still embarrassed about Hablog’s inspection.

“Well, then,” Hablog said. “Let’s get going, shall we?” The three of them set out, continuing the descent. As they walked, Riko told Hablog about how she met Reg and how much he fascinated her. She mentioned all the notes about him she took down in her book, making Reg blush furiously. She probably has a lot written in there about my penis, he thought, I have to make sure to destroy that book! 

The trio walked for a few kilometers before encountering a heavily forested area. Hablog assured them that the quickest way down was through the forest, so through the trees they went. The heat beat down on the group as they walked. Riko, starting to sweat, asked Hablog how it was possible for the sun to reach into the Abyss. He explained that although environmental conditions shifted considerably in the Abyss, they were still close enough to the surface so that the sun could still reach them. “We might need some water soon,” Hablog said, wiping sweat off his forehead. Soon, his call was answered, and they reached a clearing with a large pond in the center.

Riko screamed. “Waaaaahh! Look over there!”

Reg’s eyes widened as he looked at the pond and saw a strange boy laying on the far bank. He blushed and looked away when he realized the boy was naked. His heart throbbed at the sight of the boy’s naked body. “Well, it looks like we’re not alone down here after all,” said Hablog, grinning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of musk and sweat… and robotics reached Goku’s nostrils, making them twitch. Roused from his sleep, he jumped up and assumed a fighting stance, hoping to find the fighter he had been looking for. Instead, he found himself staring at an old man with two kids. Slightly disappointed but relieved to find new faces, Goku stood up straight and smiled. “Oh, hi!” he said. “Sorry if I scared you. I thought you were going to attack me.”

Hablog smiled at the boy’s wild nature. “No need to apologize, son,” he said. “That’s a perfectly natural reaction in a place like this. Where’d you lose your clothes?” Goku blinked and said, “Oh they’re over there. Guess I’m done bathing now… unless you guys wanted to join.” Hablog blinked and then threw his head back, roaring laughter. “I think we’re ok, young one. You got no shame, do you, boy?”

Hablog’s laugh made Reg blush even harder. How could he find it funny that this boy was parading his nude body around like it was no big deal? Reg tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn to the strange boy’s body. There seemed to be an aura that surrounded the boy, making his toned body glow like a faded lightbulb. As the boy turned to find his clothes, his smooth, firm butt shined in the sun. Reg’s heart pounded harder at the sight. These feelings confused him. How could he be so aroused if he was a robot? Was that really blood that flowed through his veins… or was it, perhaps, oil or some other kind of fuel?

Riko stared at the strange boy, intrigued. His nudity didn’t phase her, but merely added to her curiosity. Could he be another robot, like Reg? That didn’t seem likely. His skin looked much more human than Regs, and he didn’t have robotic limbs. Upon further examination, she noticed a thick furry tail sticking out just above the boy’s butt crack. It looked like a monkey’s tail. Maybe he’s a new, humanoid creature of the Abyss that we haven’t discovered yet! Riko thought, her face glowing. She clapped her hands together, excited.

Goku hopped back into his tattered clothes and then ran over to his new acquaintances. “My name’s Goku!” he said, smiling. “What are your names?” Hablog introduced himself with a wide grin and looked down at Reg. “This here’s-”

“My name’s Riko!” the blonde girl shouted, jumping toward Goku. “What part of the Abyss are you from? What kindoffooddoyoueathowdohaveatailwhatkindof-”

“Riko!”

Hablog’s voice boomed, shaking the trees around them. Blinking, Riko stepped back from the startled Goku and rubbed the back of her head. “Umm, sorry, I got a little excited,” she said.

Goku smiled and said, “That’s ok! I’m actually not from here. I was sent here by my Master Popo to find a great warrior to fight that will make me faster than lightning! I eat all kinds of foods and I’m not sure where my tail comes from. I just know I got one, haha!” Goku tilted his head to get a look at the boy with the robot limbs. His encounters with the Red Ribbon Army taught him not to judge robots before he got to know them. This one could be friendly, like Android No. 8. The little one certainly seemed shy. His face was redder than an apple. Goku threw the robot boy a large smile and said, “Hi, there! What’s your name?”

Now that Goku was no longer naked, Reg warmed up to the boy’s cheerful personality, though he still blushed at the sight of Goku’s exposed chest. Breathing a sigh of relief that the monkey-tailed boy was not threatening, he stood up straighter and walked toward Goku with a slight smile, his helmet and limbs clinking as he walked. “My name’s Reg,” he said with a wave of his metal forearm.

“Wow, your arms look cool,” Goku said, gawking at Reg’s arms. “Did the Red Ribbon Army make you, too?” 

Reg blinked. “Ummm… I don’t know what that is,” he said. “But it’s possible… I… don’t really know where I came from.” Goku tilted his head and thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t matter since I destroyed them anyway,” he said.

Riko gasped. “You what?”

“I defeated them all,” Goku said, smiling. He then briefly recounted his adventures against the Red Ribbon Army, culminating in his assault on their base and their complete destruction at his hands. Riko and Reg gawked at him. “You took down an entire army by yourself?” Riko breathed, amazed. “Yeah they weren’t tough, anyway, so it wasn’t that hard,” Goku said. 

Reg was speechless. He gaped at Goku’s bulging muscles, larger than they should be for a boy his age and marveled at how strong the boy seemed to be. Reg’s heart raced when he thought of what those muscles might feel like.

Hablog smiled at Goku. “That’s quite a story, young man,” he said. Obviously, it was a tall tale. The boy looked strong, but Hablog wasn’t about to believe child of that size could wipe out an army base by himself. The very idea was ludicrous. However, he was willing to humor the boy. “A young man of your strength could be of use to these two on their journey. Why don’t you join them? Maybe you’ll find that warrior your looking for.”

Goku beamed, eager to go on another adventure. “Okay!” he said. “Sounds like fun!” The group of four then continued walking into the wilderness and made their way toward the second layer of the Abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

The group emerged from the dense forest and approached a steep cliff. Hablog stopped the group of youngsters and walked ahead. He began to prepare his repelling equipment when Riko stepped forward.

“Umm… Uncle Habo,” she said. Then, she bowed and shouted, “I’m sorry, but I cannot allow you to accompany us any further!”

Hablog blinked. “What?” Riko took out the box from Leader and explained the conclusion that they surmised from the message. That this was their last test. Goku tilted his head and scratched his scalp, confused by the whole ordeal. “I don’t get it…” he said.

Reg turned to Goku and calmly explained to him the concepts of Cave Raiding and the whistle tiers, who Leader was, and how they were being taught to raid so they could ascend to the next whistle. Goku smiled as understanding dawned on his face. “Ohhh,” he said. “So you guys are training to be great Cave Raiders. Just like I’m training to be a great fighter!”

“That’s right,” Reg said. 

Hablog sighed as he looked over Jiruo’s message and the contents of the box he left them. “Well, if this is your final test, I suppose I shouldn’t interfere,” Hablog said. “That Jiruo is a crafty one. He should have at least seen you guys off… but then that wouldn’t work because he would caught you and brought you back to the Orphanage! Haha!” He handed Riko the small box back and smiled at the kids. “Don’t get too carried away down there and be careful.”

He handed Riko a bottle containing a vaccine for the illness that plagued the second layer and gave the trio a bag containing freshly made mustard buns. “These are a day old, but they should still be good. Don’t wait too long to eat them.” Goku’s eyes gleamed. The smell of the food made his stomach turn; he was already hungry again. Reg saw the hungry look in Goku’s eyes and thought it best to hold on to the buns himself. Something about Goku told him that the buns would all be gone shortly after letting the monkey-tailed boy hold them.

Riko looked up and said, “I’m sorry Uncle Habo. I know you came down all this way…”

Hablog chuckled and said, “Oh don’t worry about it. I have other business to attend to down here anyway.”

After re-packing their supplies, the group said goodbye to Hablog and made their way to the cliff. Goku walked up to the cliff and looked down. He considered jumping, but then thought against it after realizing he could not see the bottom. “How are we gonna get down?” he said.

“Don’t worry,” Reg said. “I can lower us down with my arm. Look.” To demonstrate, Reg propelled one of his metal forearms out and grabbed the edge of the cliff. Goku gasped. “Wow,” he said. “That’s so cool!” Reg blushed at Goku’s compliment. The robot boy was normally unphased at such compliments, but for some reason Goku’s comment excited him. So many things about the monkey-tailed boy made Reg feel good inside. He couldn’t explain why, but the more time he spent around Goku, the more he liked him. He wondered of Goku felt the same way. 

Stepping forward, Reg prepared to lower everyone down. “Alright, guys,” he said. “Grab on.” Goku and Riko stepped forward and hugged Reg tight. Reg’s face went red as he felt Goku’s firm skin press against his synthetic body. He sighed, hoping the boy would never let go. Riko looked at Reg, her eyebrow cocked to the side. “Are you feeling ok, Reg? You’re warmer than usual.”

Reg shook his head. “Uhhh, it’s nothing,” he said. “Probably just the heat building up from carrying two bodies instead of one.” Goku took another look down the cliff face. “I can try to climb down if-“

“NO!” Reg shouted. “Uhh… I mean… it’s too dangerous and I don’t want you to fall. It’ll be safer like this.”

Blinking, Goku shrugged and said, “Ok.”

Once he was sure Goku and Riko had firm holds, Reg kicked off the edge and the trio descended the cliff. Hablog looked after the kids as they left his sight. I suppose this day was always going to come. He thought back to the days when Riko was a toddler. Even at that age, she explored constantly. Her excitement for the Abyss and the prospect of finding her mother had been with her since birth. As the old saying went, “That which is taken from the Abyss will eventually return. Be it an object or a life.” Riko was born in the Abyss, so it seemed only natural that she would eventually return to it. Hablog took one last look at the cliff, fighting the urge to look down it. He saw Reg’s hand release the cliff, then he turned and walked back to the path through the woods.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio descended the cliff at a steady pace. Goku’s thick breast pressed against Reg’s cheek. Reg’s face felt hotter than ever. After a few minutes, they reached the ground below. Everyone’s feet finding the ground, Goku and Riko let go of Reg and he retracted his metal appendage. As the cable snapped into place, reattaching Reg’s forearm to his upper arm, Goku smiled. “That’s a really neat trick, Reg!” he said.

Reg blushed, Goku’s compliment filling him. “Well, I only recently learned how to do it,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “It sort of came easy to me once I figured it out.” Goku stretched out his arm, clenching and re-clenching his fist. “Man, I wish I could stretch my arms out like that.” The monkey-tailed boy then shrugged. “Oh well. Where are now?”

Riko looked around and smiled. “Wow!” she said. “We’re at the second layer! Look it’s the Forest of Temptation!” She pointed at the thick wooded area ahead. As she did so, a large bird-like creature burst from nearby bushes, making the group jump.

Goku sprang back and assumed his fighting stance, expecting the creature to attack. Reg and Riko similarly braced themselves for an impending assault. However, the creature flew away, having not noticed the three kids standing cautiously several kilometers below. Realizing the danger had passed, Goku relaxed and stood up straight. “What was that?” he said.

Reg continued to stare after the bizarre creature’s flight. It was at that moment that he realized the double-edged sword their situation presented. They no longer had to worry about search parties coming after them at this layer. However, that also meant that no one would be able to save them from the dangers of the Abyss. They would have to fend for themselves from here on out.

“That thing looked pretty big,” Goku said. “I could have taken it down though. Don’t worry, guys.”

Reg looked at Goku and felt a ray of hope fill him. He hoped Goku’s stories about his magnificent feats of strength were true. If so, the monkey-tailed boy was a great ally to them and could help protect Riko. He looked at Goku’s toned body and looked away blushing. It was getting harder for Reg to hide his arousal for Goku. Riko was, thankfully, oblivious.

“Well, whatever it was,” Riko said. “It’s gone now. It wouldn’t have been able to see us from this distance anyway.”

Now that the danger had passed, the three adventurers continued their trek into the Abyss. Soon, they came upon a thick forest composed of trees that soared hundreds of kilometers in the sky. The trees were topped with large leaves that blanketed the sky.

“It’s great that these trees shield us from airborne monsters,” Reg said as they walked. “But how are we supposed to know where were going?”

“Look here,” said Riko. She motioned for Goku and Reg to come to her and they did. She pointed at small leaves that spiraled around the bark of a tree trunk. “These look like Amagiri leaves. See how they’re all pointing in the same direction? They always point North. If Cave Raiders come through this forest and get lost, they could look at the leaves and find their way again. Isn’t that cool?”

Reg looked at the leaves with interest while Goku scratched his head, not fully understanding Riko’s explanation. The monkey-tailed boy was never good at technical directions. He always relied on instinct to find his way in the wild. Riko paused a moment to find their bearings and then looked up. She pointed and said, “If we go this way, we should find the inverted forest in no time.” Riko stood up and the group headed in that direction. After a few meters of walking, Goku stopped them. He sniffed the air aggressively, sensing danger.

“Help,” a voice cried weakly.

Riko gasped. The three looked around. The voice cried out again and Riko suddenly pointed. “It’s coming from that way!” They ran in the direction of the voice until they came upon an opening in the bushes. The group knelt behind the bushes to see a strange birdlike creature squatted over a body. The body looked like that of a man with cave raiding clothes on. “That looks like a Cave Raider!” Riko whispered.

“He needs help!” Reg said, standing up. Just as he spoke, the creature lifted its head and looked at the group through the clearing in the bushes. Its bulging eyes blinked at them, taking up most of the space on its triangle-shaped head. The same voice they attributed to the man now seemed to be coming from the creature’s narrow mouth.

“Wait, Reg!” Riko said, pulling Reg down. “This could be a trap! That thing’s a Corpse-Weeper. It adopts the voice of its victims and uses it to lure others to its location.” Reg looked down. “So that man is…”

“Probably dead,” Riko answered. A bead of sweat poured down Goku’s cheek. He didn’t know how to react. Should he attack the corpse-weeper? If he did, that would leave Reg and Riko open for another monster’s attack. As Goku hesitated, the corpse-weeper rose its wings and jumped up from the body. Without warning, it soared at the three kids. 

“GET DOWN!!” Thinking quickly, Riko shoved her whole body into Goku and Reg, pushing them to the floor. Reg looked up in time to see the winged creature snatch Riko in its clutches and soar high into the sky.

“RIKO!!!” Reg yelled. Goku hopped up and positioned his hands for a Kamehameha wave. It was the only thing he could think of to make the creature let go of Riko. Just as he positioned himself, a flock of corpse-weepers swarmed the two boys before they could react. They tried swatting the creatures away in vain. Stray talons lacerated their skin at random points. Goku tried to get his bearings, but the birds continued their relentless assault on the boys. If his skin were not so thick and strong, Goku’s skin and muscle would have yielded to the talons much easier. Reg held his own due to his robotic limbs and synthetic skin.

His combat instincts taking over, Goku kept looking for an opportunity to fight back. Seeing an opening, Goku grabbed one of the corpse-weeper’s legs and threw the beast to the ground. Goku’s throw forced the beast’s head to smash against the ground. The impact killed the creature instantly. Goku then used the beast’s body against the others. Grabbing the weeper’s leg with both hands, he threw it at the other birds like he was using a fly swatter. He hit two of them, knocking them to the ground. As they hit the ground, Goku jumped and smashed their heads in with his feet. The two remaining weepers witnessed their prey’s strength and flew away, realizing they would be killed if they stayed. 

Reg looked up at the clear path to Riko. The weeper that carried her in its talon was still visible. Goku considered using a Kamehameha wave, but the creature was now too far away, and he could not be sure that he would not also hit Riko if he launched a blast in her direction. Reg looked at Riko’s squirming body, trapped in the bird’s clutches. His mind turned off and something in his programming took control. He raised his hand, bright orange light issuing forth from his robotic palm. In seconds, an enormous energy beam exploded from Reg’s palm. The blast obliterated Riko’s captor, as well as any trees and rocky pillars that stood in its way.

As the colossal bloom subsided and light faded from his hand, Reg regained consciousness just in time to see Riko falling from the sky. He jumped out of the bushes and ran forward, Goku following close behind him. Reg shot one of his arms out to a nearby cliff and retracted, launching himself in the air towards Riko’s falling body. As he flew into the air, he fired his other hand out and caught Riko. Pulling her in, he let go of the cliff and let himself freefall, knowing the landing would not harm him. He pulled Riko in and hugged her limp body as the two fell through the air.

Reg realized as he fell that he was not at the right angle to protect Riko from the landing. He closed his eyes and tried to shift his weight when felt his body come to an abrupt halt. Reg reopened his eyes and saw Goku’s smiling face. The monkey-tailed boy had caught Reg and Riko in midair and landed on the ground safely, his two new friends in his arms.

“Man, that was a close one,” Goku said. Reg looked into his eyes and blushed. His heart pounded faster than ever before. Having landed safely to the ground, Goku set Reg down and allowed him to stand. Reg then lay Riko’s unconscious body to the ground. “How did you do that?” Goku said, his eyes gleaming. “That blast technique you used was awesome!” Reg blinked at Goku. “Umm… I don’t think it’s any sort of technique or anything like that,” he said. “To be honest… I’m not quite sure how I did it.” He looked down at his hand, which was trembling because of the recoil from the blast. Goku’s face fell. “You mean it just happened? Well, I guess it can make sense if you’re a robot.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Reg said. He looked over at Riko. Spittle and vomit soiled the young girl’s clothes. “We should get her clothes off and lay them to dry,” Reg said. Then, he blushed and shook his head. “What am I saying! We shouldn’t be looking at her naked body!!” Goku shrugged. “Why not?” He said. Reg looked back at Goku.

“Are you crazy?” he said. “Boys shouldn’t be looking at girls’ nude bodies!”

“How come?” Goku responded. He folded his arms. “If boys can see each other naked, why not boys and girls?” Reg was bewildered at Goku’s response, but then thought for a moment, finding himself unable to argue with his monkey friend’s logic. He had an idea of boys wanting to do lewd things with girls. Nat told him about many such things at the orphanage. However, Reg certainly didn’t want to do anything lewd to Riko, and he couldn’t see Goku wanting to do anything like that based on his behavior so far. Still he had to be sure.

“D-do you know what sex is, Goku?” Reg asked. He touched his metal forefingers together awkwardly and looked away. Goku blinked. “Sex? What do you me- Ohhhhh!” Goku snapped his fingers as memories of training under Master Roshi rushed to the forefront of his mind. He remembered the nights he spent with his best friend, Krillin, and how passionate they were. Krillin, having experienced a variety of sexual acts with his fellow monks at the Xioalin Temple, passed his sexual knowledge onto Goku. The two boys had hot, passionate sex almost every night after training hard during the day. Goku looked up for a moment reminiscing. He looked back at Reg and smiled.

“Yeah, I know what sex is!” Goku said. “I used to do it all the time!” He blushed lightly, “Are you saying you want to do that stuff with me, Reg?” 

Blazing heat flushed through Reg’s face as he processed what Goku said. His cheeks grew redder than a tomato as blood rushed through his small dimples. “W-w-what?” he said, embarrassed. He looked down, wishing he had never asked the question. The worst part was that he didn’t know if he wanted to say yes. “W-w-w-well…” Before he could respond, Reg, felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Goku’s face almost touching his own.

“Here, I’ll do something my friend, Krillin, showed me,” Goku said. The monkey boy leaned forward and planted his lips firmly on Reg’s. The robot boy’s eyes popped out and his face flushed again. Not knowing what else to do, he relaxed and kissed back. Goku wrapped his arms around Reg and kissed him harder, slipping his tongue into the robot boy’s tight, synthetic lips. Reg narrowed his eyes, his body wrapped in the bliss of Goku’s embrace. He parted his lips and allowed Goku’s tongue to invade his mouth, letting his metal forearms rest on Goku’s arms. The boys stayed wrapped in the tight embrace, sharing a hot, passionate kiss. Reg thought it would last forever.

The robot boy’s eyes were still closed when Goku let go of him, his lips puckered as if they were still locked with Goku’s. Reg popped his eyes open and then shook his head. He stared at Goku, his face bright red. Goku smiled warmly at Reg. “That was fun, huh, Reg?” he said. “We can do some more stuff, later, but we should take care of Riko, first.” Goku turned and knelt beside Riko’s sleeping body.

Reg froze. His voice found his throat before his brain could catch up. “U-u-uh… y-yeah,” he stammered. “W-w-we need to c-clean up Riko.” The robot boy’s heart slowed its hammering down to a dull roar. Once he saw Riko’s lifeless body, Reg shook his head again and came back to his senses. He walked up and knelt beside Goku, struggling to concentrate without looking at his new friend’s chiseled chest. He surveyed Riko and determined, as he had before Goku distracted him, that they needed to undress Riko to clean her clothes and stabilize her. Since Goku appeared to have no qualms about such a task, Reg allowed him to do it.

Working nonchalantly, as though he were fixing a car, Goku peeled Riko’s clothes off her delicate body and set them to the side. He looked at Reg and said, “Do you have a rag or something in one of those bags you guys are carrying around?” Reg swiveled his head about and found Riko’s backpack. He dove his hand inside and found a washcloth after a minute of rustling. Goku took the cloth and wiped the spittle and vomit particles from Riko’s lips and waste. After he finished wiping down her waist, Riko’s eyes opened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wha….. Huh? …… HUHHH!?!?!? Riko bolted upright upon seeing Goku’s face looking down at her. “What happ- AAAAHHH!” Realizing she was naked, Riko thrusted her hands over her nipples. “You pervert! How dare you undress me while I’m sleeping!”

“Riko, it’s ok!” Reg shouted. He held her shoulders to calm her down. “I was here the whole time and he didn’t do anything weird to you.” Riko found her breath once she felt Reg’s metal fingers touch her twitching arms. She shot Goku a furious look. Goku lifted an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head, not understanding why Riko was angry with him.

“All I did was take your clothes off,” he said. “They were dirty.”

Reg glanced at Goku with wide eyes before returning his attention to Riko. If Goku understood the nature of sex, how did he not also grasp Riko’s need for privacy? Was he only attracted to other boys and not girls? That possibility excited Reg, but he wanted to keep his head level so he could tend to Riko. He shook his head and said, “Riko I think you need to lie down. You went through a lot just now, and your clothes still need to dry.”

Considering Reg’s words, Riko looked down and thought for a moment. Then, she said, “Goku needs to look away.” Reg looked at Goku with pleading eyes. Shrugging, Goku said, “Ok,” and turned around. He sat down and waited for Riko to get comfortable. “Don’t look around unless we tell you!” Riko yelled.

“Alright, I’m not looking!” Goku called back. Riko lay back and the three sat quietly for some time before Reg spoke again. “I’m sorry, Riko. I shouldn’t have invaded you’re privacy like that.” Riko looked at Reg and smiled. “Oh it’s ok, Reg,” she said, sitting back up. “You don’t have to be embarrassed to see me naked. I mean you’re a robot after all. I was only worried about Goku, but he doesn’t seem to want to do anything to me either, so everything’s fine. I at least knew I was safe because you’re here.” Reg blushed and looked down, still embarrassed. Riko stood up and looked at the destruction caused by Reg’s blast. A huge swath of forest was coated in fire. Several trees fell in the distance.

Riko’s eyes sparkled. “Reg,” she breathed. “Did you do this?” Reg looked up. “Well, yeah, I guess. “I’m not sure how or if I can-”

“You’re amazing, Reg!” Riko said. She pounced onto him and grabbed his hand. “It came out of this hole in your palm, right? I remember you did it when you saved me that day we met. It’s an awesome power! I need to think of a name for it now. Let’s see…” She lifted her head up for a moment and thought. “Oh, I know. I think I’ll call it the ‘Incinerator.’”

Reg looked down again. “Riko, I’m really not in the mood for this. I have no idea how to control this power. I could have blown you away just like all those corpse-weepers.”

“Oh don’t worry, Reg,” Riko said. “When you saved me with your Incinerator the first time, the size of the hole you made in the rocks and trees was about this big.” She gestured to describe a hole that was about 10 meters in diameter. “That’s a way smaller radius than the size of the blast you just made. That means you can control this power!”

Hope lit up in Reg’s mind as Riko said these words. He looked back down at his hand. The shaking in his forearm subsided some. The world grew dark as Reg continued looking at his hand. Soon, a shroud of darkness enveloped Reg’s sight as he lost consciousness. Falling into a deep sleep, the robot boy fell face first to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by BarujiMa: https://twitter.com/4Barujima
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776343914860249098/784794542989377546/IMG_0289_resizedagain.PNG

“Help… Help…”

Riko’s voice shot through Reg’s body. He looked around and saw her shaking body on the ground. A corpse-weeper crouched over her, its enormous form shielding half of her body from view. It looked at Reg before tilting its head down toward Riko.

“Gone… All gone,” Riko whispered. The corpse-weeper bent down and bit Riko’s cheek. With a single movement, the creature tore Riko’s face off, slurping the bloody flesh into its beak.

“Aaaaahhhh!!” Reg shouted. He sat up fast, shaking the nightmare from his head.

“It’s all gone!!” Riko said, her face in her hands. 

Reg looked up at Riko, the horrifying dream fading away. He swiveled his head and saw Goku lying against a tree, fast asleep. He looked back at Riko and said, “What’s gone, Ri-”

“My notebook!” She said. “It’s gone! It probably fell out while that corpse-weeper had me in the air!” Riko lowered her head and sighed. “Oh well… there’s nothing we can do about it, now.” She looked back at Reg, eyes trembling. “I really wish I could have recorded your incinerator, though.”

Reg looked down. That notebook probably had information about my penis in it, he thought, about how much like a real one it was. He blushed. I’m really glad it’s gone n-

“Of course, I’ll just start a new one,” Riko said. “But I do wish I could have written more before I lost it.” She yawned. “I think I’m getting sleepy, Reg,” she said. 

Reg blinked at her. “Weren’t you just asleep after getting snatched up by that corpse-weeper?”

“Yeah, but all the excitement since I woke up from all of that got me kinda tired.”

Riko staggered to the nearest tree she could find and sat against it. “You woke up, which makes me glad you’re okay, Reg. I was worried about the way you passed out for a second there.” She laid her head against the tree and narrowed her eyes to slits. “I think some rest will… do me good…” Her eyes closed, and sleep took her.

Reg watched Riko fall asleep and sat down on the ground. He stared into the distance, watching the wind blow, and wondered what to do. He supposed he should gather some firewood. As he started to get up, his eyes drifted to Goku. The monkey-tailed boy was still fast asleep, snoring into a snot bubble that poked out of his nose. Reg stood and looked at Goku’s sleeping form. His heartbeat rose as his eyes analyzed the boy’s toned, muscular body. He was amazed that any boy could have a body that developed. Goku’s muscles excited Reg, but the robot-boy was unsure how that was possible. Reg cocked his head and continued to study Goku’s body.

There were faint scars, most likely from battle, on Goku’s chest. Reg struggled to imagine the hardships Goku had to endure to obtain his enormous strength, which he suddenly realized he had witnessed firsthand. His mind drifted to when he saw Goku handle those corpse-weepers. The wild boy tossed around the large creatures like they were nothing! Remembering the event put Reg in a state of awe. His excitement grew so much he felt himself trembling. 

Reg wrinkled his face. His pants felt odd. He reached his hand down and readjusted his trousers. This move did nothing to alleviate his discomfort. Groaning in frustration, he grabbed the waistband of his trousers and wrenched them open to look at his crotch. He gasped. His penis, usually very limp and bouncy, had grown to almost twice its size and looked stiff, like a small carrot. He released his waistband, letting it snap back to his lower abs to hide the erect penis. He looked to see if Riko or Goku were awake, his face red as a tomato. Thankfully, they were still asleep. Feeling a tugging sensation persist in his pants, he looked down.

“Eeep!” Reg squeaked. His hard young cock poked through his pants, forming a tent that indicated his erection. Reg stuffed his hand down his pants and positioned his cock, so his pants held it against his lower abs. Once his pants were closed, he inspected his pants thoroughly and, seeing no further trace of his penis showing, closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Hi, Reg!” Goku said. 

Reg’s eyes popped open, and he uttered a shocked yelp. Goku stood right in front of him, smiling, and pointed at Reg’s crotch. “You’re thingy’s stiff, isn’t it?” He said. 

Reg blushed furiously.

“N-no!” Reg said as quietly as possible to avoid waking Riko. “I… I was just…”

Goku giggled. “You don’t have to lie, silly. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Mine gets hard, too. Especially when I wanna do sex stuff with other boys, like I did with my friend, Krillin.” 

Reg gulped. “Th-th-this friend of yours sounds... irredeemable!” He said. Goku scratched his head. “I don’t know what word means, but the stuff Krillin and I did was a lot of fun.” He narrowed his eyes and looked at Reg. “You wanna try doing that stuff with me now that Riko’s okay?” 

Reg looked away, his face hot. He wanted to say yes but wasn’t sure what kind of embarrassing things Goku had in mind. He didn’t know if he could live down doing such things. 

Reg denied such an offer from Nat once back at the orphanage. One night, Nat explained how a boy would have sex with another boy. Reg couldn’t remember how the conversation started, but he knew it ended with Nat offering to try some stuff out while everyone else was asleep. Reg blushed and said no immediately, feeling embarrassed that Nat would make such a proposal. After that night, Reg would shiver every time he passed Nat, refusing to talk to him for a week or so. When he warmed back up to Nat, and they started talking again, Reg began to wonder what would have happened if he had said yes. Over time, right up until the point when he dove into the Abyss with Riko, Reg began to wish he had accepted Nat’s offer. 

Reg looked back at Goku and saw an opportunity to re-do the encounter with Nat. With trembling lips, he said, “Well… if you say it’ll be fun… I guess we can try.”

“Great!” Goku said. He stepped forward and put his palms on Reg’s shoulders. He kneaded where he believed trapezius’ were and massaged the synthetic muscles. Reg looked at Goku, puzzled. “What are you doing?”

“Krillin said it was important to massage the other person when you’re starting this thing called ‘foreplay,’” Goku said. “I never really understood it either, but I liked what came next.” 

Just as Reg was starting to enjoy Goku’s massage, Goku pulled the robot-boy in and kissed him. Having experienced a kiss before, the shock wasn’t as sharp as the first time. The kiss filled Reg with ecstasy. He closed his eyes and leaned into Goku’s mouth, locking lips with him. Time seemed to stop as the robot-boy wrapped his metal forearms around his lover’s chest. Goku embraced Reg and continued kissing him, slipping his tongue inside and licking the roof of his mouth. The boys kissed, trading their wet, slurpy tongues into each other’s mouths.

Goku reached down and slid his hand into Reg’s pants. He found Reg’s rock-hard cock and wrapped his fingers around it, making Reg gasp. Goku grabbed the back of Reg’s neck and kissed him harder, exploring the robot-boy’s mouth as he fondled the boy’s cock and balls. Using the precum that leaked from Reg’s tip, Goku slicked the shaft and moved his hand up and down, rubbing the soft, synthetic skin. Reg moaned into the monkey-boy’s mouth, trembling with pleasure.

Feeling Reg’s penis twitch, Goku pulled Reg’s pants down, then untied his own belt, freeing his erect rod while keeping his lips locked with Reg’s. Both boys’ pants fell to their ankles. Goku took a couple of steps forward and touched his penis with Reg’s. Then, he gripped the two dicks together and rubbed up and down. Reg pulled away from Goku’s mouth and moaned, breathing hard. The stimulation sent waves of pleasure through the robot-boy. Goku pulled Reg’s head back in and continued kissing him as he stroked both of their cocks. Reg squealed into his lover’s mouth to the rhythm of Goku’s strokes. The stimulation of the monkey-boy’s rubs proved too much for Reg. He moaned loud again as he experienced his first orgasm, ejecting thin ropes of semen into the air that dropped onto Goku’s hand.

Goku released Reg’s mouth and looked down, smiling. “Wow, you came already,” he said. “This must be your first time. I came that quick for the first time, too, don’t worry. You can definitely cum again.” Reg looked down at his softening, cum-soaked rod in astonishment.

“What is this stuff?” He asked, touching the tip of his semen-drenched penis with a metal finger.

“It’s semen,” Goku said. “Your balls make it, and then it comes out of your penis when someone makes it feel really good. Krillin said it’s supposed to make babies, but that only happens when you have sex with a girl… I still don’t know how that’s supposed to work, though.” Goku looked at the cream that dripped from Reg’s penis and smirked. “I wonder what yours tastes like.”

Reg stepped back, his mouth gaping open. “W-what do you mean?” He stammered. “You can drink it?”

“Of course, you can,” Goku said. “Here, I’ll show you.” Goku got on his knees and lifted Reg’s flaccid member. He rubbed it a few times to pile up the cum that drained all over the shaft. Once a decent amount built up around the tip, he licked up the semen. Reg squirmed at the feel of Goku’s tongue on his tip. Keeping a drop of cum on his tongue to prevent it from spilling, Goku let the cum drain down his tongue and into his throat, swallowing as it reached his esophagus. “Mmmm,” Goku said. “Nice and salty.” Reg watched his first lover swallow his cum with wide eyes, mesmerized by the ease with which Goku allowed the creamy liquid to slide down his throat. The robot-boy’s dick returned to its stiff position immediately. 

Goku smiled. “Awesome, you’re hard again,” he said. “Now I can do this.” Goku tilted his head and rimmed Reg’s tip with his tongue.  
“Ohhhhh,” Reg moaned. 

Goku made a few more passes around the penis tip before wrapping his lips over the throbbing member and sliding the rod into his mouth. Pausing to lather the synthetic skin with saliva, he re-positioned his lips so his teeth wouldn’t touch and slowly bobbed his head, slipping Reg’s dick in and out of his mouth. Soft, harsh breaths escaped Reg’s lips as he closed his eyes and let waves of pleasure absorb him. He let his robotic hands fall on Goku’s head as the monkey-boy quickened his sucking, bobbing his head up and down faster.

Reg’s synthetic skin yielded to Goku’s moist lips as he sucked. Sensing Reg was getting close again, he pushed his face forward and swallowed the shaft completely, his lips touching the base of the shaft and balls, before pulling his head back and releasing the penis. He looked up and smiled at Reg while rubbing the robot-boy’s wet member with a loose hand. “That felt good, right?”  
Reg, his mouth hanging open, simply nodded as he looked down at Goku. 

“Alright,” Goku said, standing up. “Now you get to do me.” He shook his pants from his ankles and let his pulsing member stand out, a droplet of precum sitting on the tip that peeked out from the thick foreskin. Reg’s eyes popped out at the sight of Goku’s penis, which was clearly larger than his own, almost twice as large. The monkey-boy’s thick rod stood proudly at 17 cm. Reg estimated his was 12 cm at most. The robot-boy gulped as he knelt in front of Goku. He looked at the twitching member, and his heart pounded faster at the thought of its girth penetrating his throat. He licked his lips and grasped the shaft with one hand. Not wanting to waste time before he decided to back out, he shoved the dick into his mouth.

Goku winced as Reg’s teeth grated against his foreskin and robotic hand. “Wait a second,” he said, pulling Reg’s mouth off his dick. “Don’t do it like that. Put your lips over your teeth like this.” He showed Reg. “Then suck.” Reg watched Goku’s demonstration, puzzled, then practiced awkwardly before trying again. He put Goku’s penis back in his mouth slowly, practicing what Goku showed him. The monkey-boy sighed in relief. “Much better,” he breathed. He palmed Reg’s head with both hands and guided the robot-boy’s mouth, slipping his throbbing dick in and out of the boy’s wet mouth. Reg hesitated, which made Goku impatient. He thrusted a few times into Reg’s throat, trying not to push so hard that Reg would choke.

Reg had built up enough saliva by that point that Goku’s penis slipped into his mouth easily. However, Reg still gagged when the tip hit the back of his throat. He let Goku thrust into his throat for a few minutes before pulling away and coughing. He shook his head and breathed hard to compose himself. 

Softly stroking his stiff shaft, Goku licked his lips as he stared hungrily at his new friend. “I think we’re ready to have sex now,” he said.  
Reg looked up at him and blushed. He remembered Nat’s awkward explanation. “Y-you mean, y-you want to put your penis in my butt?”

“Yup!” Goku said. “Don’t worry, I’ll use plenty of spit, so it won’t hurt.” 

Reg wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue, but he didn’t want to disappoint his new friend. Looking at Goku’s throbbing hard cock, he felt his heartbeat quicken. The nerves in his anus twitched. He wasn’t sure how he could feel the twitch, but he wanted to explore the feeling. The more he thought about it, the more he could feel his blood pulse through his twitching hole. 

Realizing he was still partially dressed, Reg took off his cloak and removed his pants from his ankles, tossing the clothes to the side. He stood naked and looked at Goku as he breathed hard. “H-how do we do it?” He asked.

“Easy! Just get on your hands and knees and turn around, so your butt faces me,” Goku said. 

Reg did as he was told. “Like this?” The robot-boy asked, his thick butt sticking out in the air.

“Yeahhhh, that’s good,” Goku said, licking his lips. His cock twitched at the sight of Reg’s juicy rear. The monkey-boy removed the rest of his clothes, getting completely naked save for his wristbands. Once he finished undressing, he got on his knees and positioned himself behind Reg. Letting his butt rest on his feet, Goku grabbed Reg’s buttcheeks and pulled them apart. He leaned into Reg’s butt and sharply inhaled through his nose, basking in the pungent smell of Reg’s butt juices. Without warning, Goku plunged his face into Reg’s crack and draped his tongue all over the anal ring. Reg gasped, overcome by the stimulation.

Goku focused on lathering Reg’s anus with a thick coat of saliva. Once he was satisfied, he shoved his tongue into the hole and pushed it in halfway before exiting. Reg squealed at the insertion. Goku pulled his face away from the butt and then rubbed two fingers over the hole before poking a finger inside, making Reg gasp again. The monkey-boy thrusted his fingers into the anus a few times before dislodging his fingers. He scooted up and plopped his cock onto Reg’s butt crack, sinking the shaft in between the cheeks as he moved the penis up and down. Reg moaned, the pleasure driving him wild inside.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Goku shifted and positioned the head of his cock onto Reg’s anus, using the tip to poke Reg’s hole gently. He spat onto his hand and mixed the spit with his precum to slick the shaft as he pressed into the hole. Pushing against the resisting sphincter, Goku pushed the tip inside, eliciting a tiny squeak from Reg. Once inside, Goku thrusted deeper into Reg’s anus gently, pumping with a slow starting rhythm to work Reg’s anus open. When he felt the hole loosen enough, the monkey-boy pushed his rod all the way inside, his hips mashing against Reg’s jiggling butt cheeks. Reg screamed at the insertion, his throbbing cock twitching underneath him. 

Goku pounded into Reg’s rectum in earnest, his hips slapping the robot-boy’s bouncing buns at a steady pace. The monkey-boy bit his lower lip and lifted his head, letting the ecstasy fill him as he filled his new lover. It had been a long time since Goku fucked someone, and it felt even better than he remembered. Reg, a virgin, was much tighter than Krillin, who had been used many times by his brothers in the Shaolin Temple. Goku had the unique opportunity to take Reg’s virginity, and he loved every second of it.

Reg buried his face in his forearms as he rode Goku’s cock, allowing pleasure to consume him. The pain of the initial insertion, as excruciating as it was, had subsided, and now, only pleasure remained. Reg had never felt anything so good before. He didn’t know it was possible to feel this good. The feel of Goku’s rod sliding in and out of his rectal cavity filled him with unprecedented amounts of satisfaction. He hoped Goku would never stop. He wanted the feeling to last forever. Soon, however, as Reg felt pressure build up within him, he realized he wouldn’t last that long himself. Reg squealed louder with every thrust Goku administered to his succulent ass until he came. He felt the thin ropes of cum eject from his bouncing young cock and pool on the grass below him. Reg’s anal ring squeezed Goku’s cock, signaling his free-hand cum.

“Wow! You came again, already?” Goku said, catching his breath as he slowed his thrusts. “I wasn’t even touching your penis! You must really like this!” 

Reg breathed hard with his deceleration, then popped his eyes open when he realized Goku wasn’t stopping. He looked back. “A-aren’t you going t-t- aaaaahhh-” 

Goku sped his thrusts back up, wrapping Reg in too much pleasure for him to be able to speak.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Goku said. “I can last a while. I know how to build up my cum for a big splash. You’ll know when it comes. You’re gonna love it, trust me. I think you’ll probably cum a couple more times before I do. I know I did the first time. Here, let me make it feel really good.” Taking his own queue, Goku pounded into Reg’s tender ass faster and harder than ever. 

Reg’s pleasure-filled screams mixed with his hot, passionate breaths, creating high-pitched, breathy squeals. His voice reached an even higher pitch once Goku’s cock hit a spot inside Reg that was previously ignored. 

“Oh,” Goku breathed. “There’s your prostate.” Once Goku’s rod continued to hit Reg’s prostate, it wasn’t long before Reg came again. The pool of semen ejecting from Reg’s penis grew larger. 

The robot-boy had screamed himself hoarse at this point and could only breathe loudly, his tongue hanging dumbly from the bottom of his mouth, his eyes reduced to slits. He could think of nothing but the pure bliss that wrapped Reg’s small body in its warm fingers as Goku smashed his deflowered hole. 

Goku shifted his knees for leverage and thrusted harder into Reg as he felt his climax approaching. Wanting to make the feeling last, he slowed down and hardened his pumps, smacking Reg’s wet butt cheeks with his groin. This shift sent another wave of pleasure through Reg’s body. He felt himself approach yet another climax. 

As he thrusted his drenched member into Reg, Goku felt the sphincter tighten again, which pushed him over the edge. He gave Reg’s hole one more powerful thrust and cemented his hips to the robot-boy’s butt cheeks as he ejected his load into the boy’s belly.  
Reg came at the same time as Goku, this ejaculation feeling the best of all. The dual explosions filled Reg and gave him release at the same time. He felt the shotgun blasts of cum shoot from Goku’s cock and into the synthetic intestines. Goku moaned as he shot his load into Reg, thrusting a few times as he blew the last drops of semen into his lover. After a few more wet claps against Reg’s juicy buns, Goku paused and leaned over Reg’s bare back, his slackening cock lying in the boy’s rectum, as he caught his breath. Sighing, Goku leaned back and pulled out, his now flaccid penis flopping out Reg’s anus. He sat back and watched a drop of his cum seep out of the twitching hole as it shut, still breathing hard.

The robot-boy panted into his arms and slumped to the ground, unable to think. Sleep threatened to take him again before he felt Goku’s hand on his cheek. He looked up to see the monkey-boy smiling into his tired face, sweat dripping from his forehead. “That was a lot of fun, huh?” Goku said, still catching his breath. “I know I had fun!” 

Reg looked into Goku’s shining eyes and smiled. The monkey-boy’s affectionate face filled Reg with love. He was suddenly very glad they met. Then, he remembered something.

“Riko!” He bolted upright and looked over to where she slept. Riko lay against the same tree as before, snoring loudly, as though nothing had happened. Reg’s eyes widened. “How could she have possibly slept through all that?” Reg whispered, thinking about how loud he screamed. Not to mention the sounds of Goku’s hips clapping against his ass. Reg shared his astounded look with Goku, who merely shrugged.

“Some people are heavy sleepers, I guess,” Goku said. Taking a second for the comment to register, Reg then smiled and giggled. The boys looked at each other, absorbing each other’s radiant smiles. “Goku,” Reg said. “Umm… I hope it’s not too much to ask…”

“What is it, Reg?” Goku said, his face falling.

“C-can you kiss me again?”

Goku looked into Reg’s eyes and beamed. “Of course, I can,” Goku said. The monkey-boy palmed Reg’s cheek and let his moist lips fall on Reg’s. The robot-boy returned the kiss, and the boys wrapped their arms around each other. Meek sunlight peeked in through the trees and shone on the two boys’ tender embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
